


风暴突袭日

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 自爽产物，想看某人自己抱着腿（x





	风暴突袭日

时间在他的口中停止了。也许是一刻钟，也许是一个钟头前追溯的事情，那一根尖锐的秒针指着窗户的方向，而现在他眼前一片湿润，看不清钟表的摇摆，时间的概念总是堂而皇之且模糊地在他脑中路过。

鸣人想张口问问佐助现在是什么时候了，一种仿佛时间永远不会流动的不安感袭击了他。鸣人的声音堵在嗓子里出不来，即使能发出细微的音调也只是一些让人听来羞耻不已的呻吟。而佐助对此的反应只是在深入浅出中变得更加沉默，他身下的鸣人眼眶泛红，一副欲哭未泣的样子更大程度上调动了佐助在性方面的感官，他的五感因鸣人的缘故被放大，直直钻入脊椎中心的快感凶狠地拉扯二人。

鸣人在此之前从来不知道自己还会发出这样的声音，仅仅被佐助揉弄腰部，手指掐着他的膝弯处肆意用力下压，亦或者偶尔大发慈悲地替他照顾一些自己湿漉漉的下身。这些在性事中不足为奇的细枝末节都令鸣人感到一种荒唐，为什么偏偏总是自己在这样的事中变得无法掌控？身体仿佛脱离正常的运行轨道，大脑阻止不了自己被佐助更多地占有，一切都被拿捏在佐助的手中随意摆弄。

他在铺天盖地的欲望中尽情沉沦，佐助并不来救他，而是扣紧他的腰随他下沉的意识不断深入。佐助是要他的全部，气管中的呼吸，心肺中的洇洇鲜血，五脏六腑中的浑浊吐息，随着他的动作一齐交给了佐助。

鸣人感到自己昏沉发胀的脑袋再也积存不了更多的思考，脑海中仿佛只剩下几根琴弦在无限地颤动，一只金色的蜘蛛投影在鸣人的脑中，颤悠着、顺着某一根琴弦爬向他，令他感觉到一种时间行将就木的惋惜，一种时间永无止境的恐慌。而佐助每往他的身体里更入侵几分，琴弦震颤的声音便愈加剧烈地发出轰鸣，他的身体发出过载的警告，哑声向那个俯身亲吻他的人讨饶。

鸣人断断续续地央求佐助不能更深了，他抓着对方的手臂，手指扣得死紧，一副不抗争到底决不罢休的模样。

太过舒服对鸣人这样的忍者来说并不是什么好事，贪图享乐也一向不是他的作风，但比起这些，此时此刻更加重要的似乎是宇智波佐助的看法——他的目光锁在鸣人身上，微微挺起的胸膛，对方居无定所的视线像墙上的摆钟无法停止摇晃，正是这样失去方向感的茫然表情取悦了佐助，他看着鸣人一副完全接受不了的神情叹了口气，然而这样的举动并不意味着他打算同情对方。  
佐助转而去压对方打颤的腿根，那里残留着他的手指印。佐助提着鸣人的膝弯，眯起眼睛正宣告自己的台词。

你已经不行了吗？还没有完全进去。

多说无益，佐助挺了挺身，把性器又往里塞入一寸。鸣人崩溃地看了佐助一眼，抓着沙发扶手的那只手也勾上来搭在对方的后颈处。他奈何没有办法，却凡事喜好与佐助比个高下，就算是被制服的那一方也不肯就此轻易认输。

身体上占不到便宜，鸣人下意识地嘴上逞强。

那、那就快一点……不要啰啰嗦嗦的。他说话时还在哽咽，身体被打开的感觉令人难以言喻，连自己都不熟悉的地方却要被另外一人以这种方式深入侵犯。一方面时不断滋生的渴望，那种难言的，与曾经的挚友滚上床的背德感却让他断然吐不出任何拒绝的字眼。但另外一方面，同样作为一名男性来讲，鸣人自认绝不会享受这样的过程，从身体后方传来的胀痛感和酸麻感，连同疼痛中钻出的细密的奇怪快感让他鼻子发酸，连眼角也泛起红色，他无法按捺地出口呻吟，大脑却控制不了自己这样的行径。

鸣人。佐助出口要求，他长出一口气，面上看不出任何表情，语气反倒显得更加冷淡，仿佛只是在陈述一件无关紧要的事，自己抱着腿。

鸣人闻言下意识想要拒绝，可是取代喉间呻吟的却是自然而然垂下去的手。他脸色通红，吐出一口温热的气，一面眯起眼睛盯着佐助的侧颈看个不停，一面乖乖地伸出手抱住自己被压住的腿。

这样、总可以了吧……鸣人吸气呼气的声音都很大，他抱着自己的腿，仍控制不了在佐助插入的过程中身体发颤，新奇感陌生到了极点会让人心生恐惧，他微微垂下眼，看着属于挚友的性器全然顶入了自己的体内，这样的认知让鸣人放松了腰部紧绷的肌肉，可他心里十分清楚，折磨远没有结束。

鸣人从未经历过性爱，他不知道性爱远比沉默的夜晚更加锋利，带着剑拔弩张的叫嚣气焰，他不知道性爱比光滑的背肌更加赤裸和不加雕饰，他不知道性爱会夺走一个人的呼吸，远远超越湿漉漉的雨林带来的气压负荷，鸣人也从未了解过性爱原来是这样吞噬掉一个人的感官，撕下他的肺，食咽他的身体知觉，粉碎他的理智。

如果我是这样……那么佐助呢？鸣人眯起眼睛，二人的视线在一片水雾中狭路相逢，缠在一起更像是在较劲。他们要在彼此的世界里大出风头，为性事中的上下位争来抢去，因为在此之前谁都以为做爱必须是一方占有一方服从。

佐助重复贯穿鸣人的身体，后者却在一场堪称对他的折磨的性爱不放过任何缠紧佐助的时机。鸣人又痛又爽，在泪眼模糊中堪堪抬起头来，从喉中挤出的破碎呻吟里寻找一句完整的话来说给对方，他是想知道佐助又是什么样的感觉，佐助在占有他的过程中也能获得和自己一样的快感吗？

他占有了佐助在性事中所有的感官，连同四肢，连同对方的骸骨，连同自己的四肢，自己成千上万的感知神经，那种满足感仿佛一场大战中连流血都会感觉到庆幸的幸存士兵，爱护他唯一的一条腿。  
他们在对视中交换冗长的温柔长吻，吻给了他们极大的刺激，仿佛一次富有的日出，一拍蓝色的水流撞碎在棕色的岩石上发出轰动世界的巨响。

一场风暴与海啸。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
